


KageHina week - day 7

by Alice13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	KageHina week - day 7

It was too late. Hinata saw the ball approaching and he dropped his hips and bent his knees like Kageyama said to him - or at least he thought he did. He lifted his extended arms and pressed them together. He prepared himself. But he did it wrong and he received the ball with his face. Again.

He cried out then he fell on his butt, then on his back with a blunt ‘unf’. The bigger part of the team immediately gathered around him and kept asking if he’s okay. He nursed his forehead, tears filled his eyes and he kept answering he’s okay. Then he heard Kageyama’s voice.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” he yelled and stomped to him. Hinata quickly sat up and he lowered his hands. “What do you think how many times I’ve showed you how to receive a toss properly?!” Hinata could feel the flaming aura of the angry setter. His breath hitched and he jumped up onto his feet.

“I’m sorry,” ha said. Kageyama reached him, and Hinata was sure he will get a punishment. Kageyama grabbed his chin and he pulled his face closer and lifted his head. Hinata gulped. He felt his lips started to shake. Kageyama reached out for him and Hinata was sure he will pull his hair again or give him a light hit on his nape. He squeezed his eyes to prepare himself. But Kageyama gently cupped his cheek. The volleball’s pattern was very visible on Hinata’s forehead on and around the growing bump.

“Are you okay?” he asked on a low voice and Hinata opened his eyes to stare at the other surprised. He nodded. “It seems bad. You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama brushed his thumb against the soft skin on Hinata’s cheek gently, then he nodded.

“Hey, Hinata.” That came from Tanaka. Hinata turned his face away from Kageyama and he glanced up at the wing spiker.

“Yeah?”

“What’s that on your neck?” Hinata went pale and he immediately squeezed a hand on the crook of his neck to cover the skin. Then his face became bright red.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled. He knew he shouldn’t look at Kageyama, not even into his direction. But he felt the setter’s glare on himself. Then Tanaka tried to push his hand away to see the thing.

“It totally looks like…” Hinata bit down on his lower lip and chewed on it. “A bite mark!” Tanaka won, and the mark was fully visible on Hinata’s white skin. Small, red dots. A pattern of a full dentil.

Hinata didn’t answer, he blushed from embarrassment, then he stomped away. He stopped at Kageyama, glared at him with angrily narrowed eyes, then he stomped away. (The others thought it was because the setter hit his face with the toss.)

Hinata was slow at changing after practice and he waited until he and Kageyama was left alone.

“You’re an idiot!” he yelled at him then.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama replied.

“No, you’re not!”

“I’m sorry I made you angry,” Kageyama explained himself softly. He placed his hands on Hinata’s hips and slowly pulled him closer. He leant to him and gently kissed the printline of his teeth. “Does it hurt?” he asked quietly, voice low. Hinata knew he lost.

“No,” he whispered looking away.

“You seemed you enjoyed very much when I made it…”

Hinata blushed madly. “Just… next time be a little more careful.”

[ - On the next day - ]

“Hinata, is that a _hickey_ on your neck?” It came from Tanaka again, during practice. Hinata growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
